


jealous

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Lena wears a backless dress, Supercorp Week 2K17, kara has no chill, winn cops a faceful of alien champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: It wasn’t Lena’s fault that that man wanted to dance.  Hell, Lena had even turned to Kara to check if she was okay with it.Of course Kara had to say yes.  They weren’t dating.They attended the Gala as friends.Kara just hadn’t prepared for the backless gown that Lena had worn, nor was she prepared for the feelings that that dress dragged to the surface.





	jealous

Ask anyone about Kara Danvers, and they’d probably all tell you the same thing.  Kara was the proverbial ray of sunshine, that bright point in anyone’s day if they had the luck to cross her path.  Kara was never a fan of that idiom, to the point where she’d actually feel a twinge of annoyance at anyone directing it at her.  Not that she’d show it, of course.  Kara had a reputation to uphold.  

Kara had a lot of unexplored emotions, ones that she’d suppressed for years, covering them with layers of pastel and an infectious smile.  She tried not to think about these, preferring to look to tomorrow, rather than dwelling in the sorrows of her past.  

There was, however, one emotion that Kara just couldn’t turn off.  An emotion so potent that it felt like she had a lump of Kryptonite stuck right beneath her clavicle.  

Jealousy.

Most of the time it was manageable.  Small niggles at comments about happy childhoods, about normal high school experiences that Kara was always too overwhelmed to attend.  Just basic stuff.  

Sometimes, on a really bad day, she’d feel the choking feeling sneak up on her when a colleague so much as hissed at a papercut.  Their human fragility reminding her that she’d never be that normal.  Not under a yellow sun.

She rarely felt it around Lena, which was why Kara was so stunned when she felt that familiar burning.  It wasn’t Lena’s fault that that man wanted to dance.  Hell, Lena had even turned to Kara to check if she was okay with it.  

Of course Kara had to say yes.  They weren’t dating.  

They attended the Gala as friends.  

Kara just hadn’t prepared for the backless gown that Lena had worn, nor was she prepared for the feelings that that dress dragged to the surface.  

She looked across the room and saw Winn discreetly waving a flask in her direction as he crossed the room.  

 “Winn, you are a life-saver.”

Winn emptied the champagne-coloured liquid into Kara’s empty glass, “You doin’ okay?”  Kara shrugged and tilted her head back to the dancefloor, glaring as GQ model slid his hand further down Lena’s back.  Kara felt a slight thrill of smug satisfaction as Lena prompted his hand back up.  “Oh… Well, it’s not like he’s got anything on you.  You look hot in that suit, and I’m not just saying that because I made it.”

Kara rolled her eyes, turning her back to the infuriating sight, “I don’t even know why I’m feeling like this?  It’s not like we’re dating.  Lena’s free to dance with whoever the hell she wants.”

The tap on her shoulder was featherlight, barely more than a soft stroke, but it was still enough for Kara to startle enough that her drink landed on Winn’s face.  Between Winn chuckling and Lena shaking her head at Kara’s overreaction, Kara was still not sure what was happening, “Oh my Rao, Winn!”

Winn dabbed at his face with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket, “It’s fine Kara.  I’m just… Gonna go clean this up…”

Kara sighed, turning to Lena who was biting her lip to stop the laughter that was still sparkling in her eyes, “Where did GQ go?”

 “Who?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Tall, dark and blandsome with the wandering hands…”

Lena shrugged slightly, sliding her hand into Kara’s, “Well, I vaguely remembered my being free to dance with whomever the hell I want…”

It took Kara a few second of staring at their joined hands to realise what Lena was saying.  “Oh!  You… You meant me?  Coolio.”

There was that laugh.  The one that somehow made Kara weak at the knees whenever she heard it.  “Come on, Kara.  Dance with me.”

It certainly wasn’t a hard decision for Kara to make, “I guess.  I wouldn’t want to keep a lady waiting.” 

They’d barely made it to the dancefloor when Kara tugged her in close, wrapping her hand around the small of Lena’s back.  “You know, with the possessive hand placement and the brooding silence, anyone would think you were jealous, Miss Danvers.”

Kara scoffed, “Me?  Jealous?  What about you, Miss Luthor? Acting all flirty with Derek Zoolander over there… Were you trying to make me jealous?”

Lena glanced up at Kara, that infernal smirk etched onto her face, “Was it working?”

 “You’re insufferable,” Kara answered, rolling her eyes.

 “You were jealous,” Lena laughed, she gently nudged Kara’s face back towards hers, “You know you’re cute when you’re all indignant.” 

 “You’re cute all the time, so we’re even.”

Lena didn’t reply, Kara didn’t need it.  They continued to sway to the soft jazz of the quartet in silence.  Words were for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do read your comments. They make my day when I read them. Please excuse my lack of replies because I'm far too awkward to actually form a coherent thank you.
> 
> come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
